


Reunion

by shukagari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, matsuhana is kinda side but it's also very there, oikawa is returning from uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukagari/pseuds/shukagari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa go to pick Oikawa up from the airport. </p><p>(based on my tumblr post that I decided to expand). </p><p>the post: imagine oikawa coming home from uni and like iwa, matsukawa and hanamaki got home earlier and they are waiting to pick him up. iwa’s face is just purposefully blank all the way down in the car, and when they are waiting, and matsuhana are like teasing him going ‘you gonna cry??’ ‘i can see tears in his eyes already’ whilst pinching his cheeks and he just glares at them like ‘of course not, who cares about oikawa’ and then oikawa actually appears in the terminal, and matsuhana glance briefly at iwa and then straight back to him, cause iwa is just suddenly bawling his freaking eyes out, all snot and tears and this giant, wobbling frown, and he just barges passed them without a second look, straight for oikawa’s waiting arms who’s like grinning super wide and probs crying a bit as well and i just have a lot of feelings about iwaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!

“You excited to see Oikawa today, Iwa-chan?” Hanamaki asks, a teasing grin on his lips as he clambers into the passenger seat.

Iwaizumi tenses, frowns, then shakes it off as he carefully places his duffle bag into the boot, and climbs into the drivers seat, “Don’t call me that,” he grumbles, levelling him a glare. “And I'm not going to cry,” he adds quickly, “it's just Oikawa,” and it being Oikawa is what makes all the difference. 

“I’m just trying to prepare you for when Oikawa gets here,” Hanamaki says, poking Iwaizumi’s side who bats his hand away as he starts up the car, “you’ve been without him so long it might be hard to get used to ‘Iwa-chan’ all over again”.

“I’m pretty certain they called each other at least twice a day so I think he’s still used to it,” Matsukawa pitches in from the back seat, his thumb sliding down his phone (many posts from Oikawa preparing for his flight popping up in his instagram feed with captions like, ‘What should I wear today?’, ‘What I had for breakfast (under a picture of a bowl of fruit and yoghurt)’,‘I had to get up early today so I used this cream for under my eyes to hide those bags! x’, ‘Seeing Iwa-chan today so I decided I didn’t need to wear my best if I was going to be stood next to his sloppy butt all day’, and so on). 

“We did not,” Iwaizumi grumbles, which technically isn't a lie, they actually called each other at least _five_ times a day (but he decides to leave that bit out). 

They both choose to ignore him, and instead strike up a conversation betting on exactly how many tears they think Iwaizumi will shed.

“They'll fall so slow it'll be easy to count them,” Hanamaki says, “probably one at time”.

“The drought in his tear ducts will finally be over,” Matsukawa adds, and Hanamaki snickers. 

“How much do you say then?” Hanamaki asks, pulling out his wallet to check how much money he has on him.

“Well, this _is_ Oikawa we're talking about,” Matsukawa says, rubbing his chin as he pretends to think on it deeply, “So I'd have to say five tears, tops”.

Iwaizumi turns the radio up to drown them out, and tries his best to ignore his fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel and the small, excited smile pulling at his lips.  
–  
They arrive at the airport two hours too early thanks to Iwaizumi's worrying - or mothering as Matsukawa and Hanamaki like to call it - that they would be late.

“And you thought that if we were late Oikawa wouldn't be able to wait around, even with the numerous cosmetic shops in here,” - he gestures with a full sweep of his arms, almost knocking over a wrack of handbags, at the shops immediately around them - “and would, I don't know, wander into traffic and _die_?” Hanamaki asks, hands on his hips as he goes straight for the dramatic. 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest that that was not what he thought, but Matsukawa beats him to it. “Actually, that seems fairly plausible,” Matsukawa says, and claps a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder, “I'm with mum on this one”. 

Iwaizumi shrugs his hand off, narrowing his eyes and says, “Don't call me mum,” even though he shouldn't, even though he _knows_ he definitely shouldn't, cause this just sets them off on an unbroken chorus of “mum's”, as they follow him about the airport; Iwaizumi with his shoulders hunched and a deep, unamused frown on his lips. (Hanamaki runs up to a small airport book store, squashes his face against the window, and says, “Will you buy these books for me, _mum_?” and grins delightedly at Iwaizumi's glare).

They end up milling around the airport for the next two hours, looking through the various shops, Iwaizumi buys a scented candle for Oikawa and slips it carefully into his duffle bag, and then buys both Hanamaki and Matsukawa a coffee just to make them shut up about how _cute_ he is. 

Unfortunately it doesn't shut them up entirely, and they soon start up again when they are seated. 

“So,” Matsukawa says, raising his thick eyebrows, “You gonna cry?” he asks Iwaizumi conversationally, and folds his hands smartly on the table, picking up an air of faux-seriousness. 

“I think he will cry,” Hanamaki says, and reaches across the table to pinch Iwaizumi's cheeks who easily smacks his hand away before he can. He continues on as if that hadn't just happened, “Iwaizumi is very emotional when it comes to Oikawa,” he says.

“Yes, he is,” Matsukawa agrees, taking a sip of his coffee and quietly grimacing (too much sugar, he sighs and swaps his drink for Hanamaki's who lets him do so without a word), “Do you remember that time he cried when Oikawa got a volleyball scholarship?”.

“I was proud of him,” Iwaizumi murmurs, a blush crawling up his cheeks as he folds his arms and tries to look threatening. 

Neither of them are put off, and Hanamaki goes on to say, “Do you also remember that time he cried when Oikawa actually left for university?” he says.

“You also cried then,” Matsukawa points out.

“So did you,” Hanamaki is quick to do the same.

Matsukawa nods his head remorsefully, “I guess I did,” he says, and then he smiles teasingly, “although neither of us cried as much as Iwaizumi, we practically had to drag him back to the car he was crying that hard”. 

“Ain't that the truth,” Hanamaki says, and both of them turn to grin at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn't say anything, just looks from both of their grinning faces and then glances away, turning his eyes up to the board which lists the arrival times (which he _definitely_ hasn't been looking at once every two minutes; he makes it one minute at the most).  
-

They move to wait by the terminal when a woman's voice announces over the intercom that the flight Oikawa is on – she doesn't mention Oikawa by name in this, Iwaizumi would like to add, Oikawa is not that important – will be arriving soon. (Iwaizumi almost leaves Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind in his excitement, and then he breathes deeply, slows down and they both catch up to him, laughing loudly with twin teasing grins on their lips). 

“Someone's raring to go,” Hanamaki comments, sending a grin over at Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa dispenses of his coffee cup, and throws an arm around Hanamaki's shoulders, “Of course he is,” he says, “the love of his life is almost here,” and Iwaizumi cringes away from them, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Of course,” Hanamaki nods his head sagely, “we shouldn't expect anything different from this young lover,” and Iwaizumi's disgust only becomes more pronounced; his eyebrows come down, and his frown deepens. 

The intercom crackles on again and the woman announces that the flight has now landed. At this news, both Matsukawa and Hanamaki immediately grab Iwaizumi by the shoulders and start shaking him wildly.

“Did you hear that, Iwa-chan?!” Hanamaki shrieks in his ear, “Oikawa is going to be here soon”.

“You excited?” Matsukawa asks, still shaking Iwaizumi about who glares angrily at both of them (a little more ferociously at Hanamaki for his second purposeful use of _Iwa-chan_ that day).

Hanamaki gasps, “Oh my god he's practically vibrating with excitement,” he cries, as he gives Iwaizumi a particularly violent shake forwards, “can't you feel it Matsukawa?”.

“I definitely can, Hanamaki,” Matsukawa says, “no matter what that grumpy face tells you, Iwaizumi is definitely excited”. 

Iwaizumi finally manages to shrug them off, and he steps away, smartening out his collar and checking the contents in his duffle bag is okay – he quickly zips it shut when they step close to him again. 

Matsukawa sidles up to him, one eyebrow raised, “What's in the bag?” he asks, prodding at it with his fingers.

Iwaizumi rips it away from him, and holds it close to his chest protectively, “None of your business,” he grouches, a frown on his face.

Hanamaki attacks from the other side, throwing an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders, “Tell us what's in the bag,” he says, reaching for the zipper, but Iwaizumi is quicker and steps out from under his arm, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the two of them.

He sighs after a moment of prolonged glaring, runs a hand through his hair, and decides to tell them if it'll keep them from hounding him about it. “Oikawa asked me to pick up some milk bread,” he tries to say this as casually as possible, with a blush high on his cheeks, “And I brought along some toiletries and things I thought he might need after his flight”.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look; a look that says, 'Oikawa's flight is only two hours, does he really need toiletries?' And Iwaizumi know this, he's been obsessively checking the website to see exactly how long Oikawa's flight will be for weeks, but he also knows Oikawa, and Oikawa will definitely want to freshen up after his flight even if it is short.

Hanamaki, spurred on by this last piece of information about exactly how far Iwaizumi's mothering extends, asks, “You sure you aren't going to cry?” as he pokes his face in front of Iwaizumi's.

“Of course not,” he mumbles, “who cares about Oikawa?” and they both just smile at him sweetly, knowing he's lying, and glance pointedly at his duffle bag which is basically the equivalent of an 'Oikawa care package' + scented candle.

Matsukawa joins Hanamaki in front of his face, “Will the pack of tissues I brought for the occasion go unused?” he asks morosely. 

Iwaizumi glares at the both of them, glances at the arrival time board again, and holds the strap of his bag tighter as his heart-rate picks up.  
-

“Oikawa sure is taking his time,” Hanamaki says as they watch some more of the passengers from his flight come out of the terminal, “He probably packed a massive carry-on bag so it'll probably take him an hour just to lug it here,” he adds thoughtfully. 

“He better hurry up,” Matsukawa says, “Or Iwaizumi might die from excitement before he gets here”. 

Iwaizumi twitches next to them at the mention of his name, but is too nervous to say anything in reprimand, his eyes glued to the terminal doors.

“Maybe he's fixing himself up for Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki says, as they watch a little old lady totter passed with her suitcase (she gives the two wickedly grinning youths a wide berth).

Matsukawa nods his head, “That could be it,” he agrees. 

They both turn to look at Iwaizumi again, look at his shaking hands wrapped tightly around his bag strap and the tense frown on his face, and they sigh; unfortunately all their teasing doesn't seem to have helped in the slightest in their day-long crusade to calm him down. 

The doors roll open behind them again. 

And then they watch Iwaizumi's eyes widen, someone yells, “Iwa-chan!”, and they whip their heads back to the terminal. Oikawa is standing there, still looking fresh after his flight, waving his hands wildly at them all, over the crowd.

A muffled, high pitched noise makes it out of Iwaizumi's throat, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki almost snap their necks turning to look at him again. 

The words of laughter, “You actually did cry?!” die on Hanamaki's lips because even he can't find it in himself to make fun of Iwaizumi when he's bawling his eyes out (his eyebrows pulled down, his lips in a huge, wobbling frown as tears spill down his red cheeks). He even finds the sight oddly touching, and feels something sharp twinge in his own eyes.

Matsukawa smiles at him, pulls a tissue out of his pocket to shove into Iwaizumi's hands as they watch the snot gather beneath his nose that he's been trying to mop up with his sleeves; but Iwaizumi's already forgotten them, and quickly barges passed them, running through the crowd towards Oikawa's open arms as Oikawa runs toward him as well. And they are left there, to smile at them fondly, the two sidekicks in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's romcom.

-

“I missed you,” Iwaizumi whispers, his voice thick, when he reaches Oikawa, burying his face in Oikawa's shoulder.

Oikawa smiles wide, tears bright in his own eyes, “I missed you, too,” he says, hugging Iwaizumi tighter and pushing his face into his neck.

And they stand amid the crowd that parts around them, clinging tightly to one another. 

Oikawa opens his mouth after a moment, “You could have at least wiped your snot off before you hugged me,” he chides jokingly, “this coat was expensive,” he says, stroking his hand up into Iwaizumi's short hair, which he notes is shorter than when he last saw him. 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi murmurs fondly, a smile on his face as he looks up at Oikawa, and Oikawa smiles back at him, sliding his hand from Iwaizumi's hair to his cheek before leaning down to kiss him.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch the reunion unfold from the background, forgotten by both of them for the moment.

EXTRA MATSUHANA:

“Hey, Matsukawa?” Hanamaki says after a moment.

“Yes, Hanamaki?” Matsukawa asks.

“Why didn't you cry when you saw me again?”.

“You sent me snapchats everyday,” Matsukawa says, “it was like you were there with me”.

Hanamaki chooses to ignore how romantic that was at this point in time, “I still would have liked some tears,” he says, pouting softly.

“You didn't cry when you saw me,” Matsukawa points out.

“Yes, I did”.

“You told me those tears were because the sun was in your eyes,” Matsukawa says.

Hanamaki frowns over at him, “It was an overcast day,” he says, “how could the sun be in my eyes?”.

“Oh,” Matsukawa says, surprised, “Well, I didn't really eat a lemon on the train over,” he admits.

The pout disappears from Hanamaki's lips, “Wait, so you were crying? Those weren't tears because the lemon was so sour?”.

Matsukawa grins, “I can't believe you thought I'd eat a lemon,” he says. 

Pause.

“We are cute,” Hanamaki says, finding Matsukawa's hand.

“The cutest,” Matsukawa agrees, slotting their fingers together.

-

(Oikawa's internal monologue on his flight: “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, going to see them buff arms soon, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, maybe he'll hug me with them buff arms, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan...”).

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fucking stupid but i had a lot of fun and i hope you did too :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> you can find me at: sakuragimichi.tumblr.com
> 
> (edit: thank you all so much for the kudos!! and your lovely comments!! You all make me so happy :))


End file.
